


Day 6: Pet Play

by SoftKing



Series: Kinktober 2019 [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Animal Play, Cat!Sigma, Fanart, Kinktober, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:05:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftKing/pseuds/SoftKing
Summary: An experiment gone wrong? Sigma's still got his human brain he just has some... feral tendencies.





	Day 6: Pet Play




End file.
